Courir
by Eponyme Anonyme
Summary: Carl court. Il tente d'échapper à la mort, d'atteindre un futur, de fuir ses monstres et poursuivre ses rêves. L'enfant Carl court après l'adulte qu'il va devenir. Carl court après la vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rattrape. Voici l'histoire de sa course à travers les années, et de ce qu'il va tour à tour y perdre et y gagner.


**Blabla d'auteur d'intérêt relatif :**

**Bonjour braves gens des internets.  
Me revoici avec un OS, inspiré encore une fois par les défis-de-la-mort-qui-tue du forum francophone de Walking Dead.  
Le thème, cette fois, était d'écrire un OS centré sur Carl, et inspiré/accompagné de la musique **_**Run Boy Run**_** de Woodkid. Les paroles en italique dans le texte sont donc celles du morceau.  
Je vous recommande d'aller y jeter une oreille (vous trouverez facilement la vidéo sur Youtube), et d'en profiter pour regarder le clip, que personnellement je trouve superbe.**

**En ce qui concerne l'OS, certains lecteurs vont peut-être avoir un effet de déjà-lu, car j'ai quelque peu repris des éléments qui étaient déjà présents dans un autre de mes OS, **_**Une cabane dans les bois**_**. Ce n'est pas une suite, plutôt un complément.  
Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir lu **_**Une cabane**_** pour lire celui-ci, je précise.**

**Les disclaimers d'usage : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à leurs légitimes propriétaires.  
Je remercie _Cathoux_ pour son travail de bêta-lecture. Et aussi _Aneurysm_ dont j'ai plagié sans scrupule la mise en page :)**

**Je vous laisse à votre écoute, à votre lecture et, si j'ai de la chance, à vos reviews.**

* * *

.

**COURIR  
**

.

.

_Run boy run! This world is not made for you  
Run boy run! They're trying to catch you  
Run boy run! Running is a victory  
Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills_

_._

Carl court, ballotté derrière sa mère, qui a arrimé sa main dans la sienne.  
Le petit garçon pleure sans regarder où il va, terrifié, déboussolé. La panique et l'angoisse de Lori déteignent sur lui. Sa mère lui serre la main à lui en faire mal, comme on s'accroche à une bouée pour ne pas sombrer, à une ancre pour ne pas dériver.  
Carl ne comprend pas ce qui est en train de se produire, mais le fait de quitter la maison, de se précipiter vers la voiture et d'y entasser les bagages préparés en hâte le terrifie.  
Tout est allé si vite.

Ce qui aurait dû être une journée normale a soudain basculé dans un cauchemar aberrant, lorsque Shane est venu le chercher à l'école, en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Au début, Carl n'avait pas réalisé la gravité de la situation, l'attitude rassurante de Shane camouflant momentanément la réalité. Mais lorsque l'homme, une fois dans la voiture – sa voiture de police ! – avait mis en route la sirène et traversé la ville en brûlant tous les feux rouges, tout en donnant des ordres à Lori, l'oreille collée au téléphone, le petit garçon avait commencé à avoir peur.

Maintenant, alors qu'il court à travers le jardin, la terreur l'a bel et bien gagné, malgré les efforts de Shane pour réconforter la mère et son fils, malgré la promesse qu'il répète, paraissant totalement sûr de lui, assurant que tout va bien se passer… Carl sent, avec certitude, au creux de son ventre, qu'au contraire, à partir de maintenant, tout va _mal_ se passer.  
Il voudrait que son père soit là. Il le voudrait plus que tout au monde.  
C'est d'ailleurs lui qu'il appelle silencieusement entre ses sanglots, répétant son nom dans sa tête alors qu'il cavale dans le sillage de sa mère, laissant derrière lui sa maison – pour toujours, mais il l'ignore encore.  
Mais il sait que son père ne viendra pas. Ne viendra plus jamais.  
Lori et Shane ne le savent pas, mais il était blotti derrière la porte du salon, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque le meilleur ami de son père et sa mère parlaient à voix animée. Il a entendu les mots de Shane – hôpital, militaires, mort. Mort, mort, mort, son père MORT – il a entendu les cris de douleur, de désespoir de Lori. Carl n'a rien dit, un froid immense a coulé dans sa poitrine, frigorifiant ses poumons, gelant sa gorge et sa langue dans sa bouche, incapable de parler. Il ne peut que pleurer et courir, courir vers la voiture, en laissant derrière lui toute sa vie.  
Tout s'effondre autour de Carl, et rien n'ira plus jamais bien.

_._

_Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you  
Run boy run! __They're dying to stop you_

_._

Carl court, accompagné de sa mère et de Maggie, qui la soutient.  
Ils fuient, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles de la prison.  
Lori traine péniblement son ventre alourdi, et semble prête à défaillir. Son amie supporte son poids, la pousse à avancer et lui prodigue des encouragements qui sonnent paradoxalement de façon désespérée.  
L'enfant les précède, les bras tendus devant lui, ses deux mains refermées sur la crosse de son pistolet.  
Il ne sait pas où est son père, où sont les autres – Daryl, Glenn, Carol… tout le monde. Il a vu Rick courir, crier, mais il était trop tard. Il sait que son père va tenter de les rejoindre, qu'il ne les laissera pas. Mais pour l'instant, Carl le sait, il est seul.

Leurs pas précipités, erratiques, résonnent le long des couloirs labyrinthiques, par-dessus les grognements omniprésents des rôdeurs, qui semblent provenir de tous les côtés à la fois. Grouillement d'insectes, de cafards aux mille pattes frémissantes dans l'obscurité, ils sont partout.  
Face aux ténèbres, Carl brandit son arme résolument, sans laisser la panique l'envahir.  
Il n'a pas le temps d'avoir peur.  
Il n'en a pas le droit.  
Derrière lui, derrière l'unique rempart de son pistolet, se trouve sa mère, la personne qui compte le plus pour lui, la personne la plus importante au monde. Ilot de lumière dans l'obscurité.  
Celle qu'il protégera quel que soit le prix à payer.  
Elle et la promesse nichée au creux de sa chair. Ce frère, cette sœur qu'il ne connait pas encore, mais que Carl est prêt à tout pour voir naitre.  
C'est ce qu'il se répète, alors qu'il court, à la recherche obstinée d'une échappatoire.  
Il ne laissera jamais sa mère ni son bébé mourir.  
Il n'abandonnera jamais sa famille.  
Jamais.

_._

_Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! Break out from society_

_._

Carl court, sans savoir où il va.  
Les ronces s'accrochent à ses jambes, les branches lui fouettent le visage.  
Il n'y prête pas la moindre attention.  
Derrière lui, l'odeur âcre de la fumée, de la poudre, du sang, des chairs putréfiées. L'odeur de la mort.  
Il entend encore des cris au loin, des coups de feu.  
À ses côtés, son père, blessé, le visage couvert de son propre sang, boite, trébuche, plié en deux, le souffle coupé par la douleur.  
Leur maison – _sa_ maison – brûle, envahie d'ennemis et de rôdeur. Leur sanctuaire, leur futur, leur foyer… La prison est tombée. Elle n'existe plus désormais, elle est derrière eux.  
Et devant, il n'y a que la peur, l'incertitude. La mort, probablement.

Soudain, entre les arbres, la silhouette titubante d'un mort-vivant se détache de l'ombre des troncs rapprochés. Il tend ses mains vers eux, trébuche dans leur direction. Rick ne l'a pas vu, il clopine, voûté, le regard vers le sol. Carl lève le bras, prolongé de son arme. Le coup de feu claque, le rôdeur s'effondre, et sans un mot, sans ralentir, le père et le fils continuent de fuir.  
Carl précède son père. Il voudrait courir plus vite, mais Rick est incapable de suivre son rythme, alors il ralentit, il l'attend. Le visage de son père est un masque de sang et de contusions. Celui qui était jadis un représentant de la loi, un gardien de la paix et de la sécurité, celui qui était il y a une heure à peine le chef d'un groupe fort, uni, le leader d'une famille soudée de survivants, est désormais un homme brisé.  
Carl sait pourquoi. La douleur, la culpabilité, l'horreur qui plient en deux son père, qui s'enfoncent dans ses épaules comme des lames, qui cherchent à le clouer au sol, le jeune garçon les ressent aussi.

Ils ont échoué.  
Pas seulement en perdant le combat contre leur ennemi. Pas seulement en perdant leur foyer, en voyant s'effondrer leurs projets d'avenir. Pas seulement parce que leur communauté vient de voler en éclats.  
Rick et Carl ont échoué car ils sont désormais seuls.  
Judith est morte. _Judith est morte_.  
Celle qui symbolisait l'espoir de tout un groupe, celle qui était là pour leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient encore être une famille, qu'ils pouvaient encore bâtir un futur.  
La dernière parcelle de sa mère, son dernier présent, son dernier souffle, son dernier vœu, l'ultime trace de son amour.  
Disparue. Détruite à jamais.

Bouleversé, sous le choc, comme à nouveau orphelin de sa mère, comme si Lori venait de mourir une seconde fois, Carl court sans pouvoir réfléchir. Seul l'instinct de survie le pousse en avant, son corps réagit tout seul, ses jambes le propulsent de leur propre initiative, et il court, court, à travers ses larmes, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_._

_Tomorrow is another day  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_

_._

Carl court, s'arrête, zigzague, repart à nouveau, puis il s'élance, bondit, les bras tendus, l'expression concentrée… mais le ballon qu'il vient de lancer manque le panier, et Tara en profite pour le récupérer, dans un cri victorieux, et faire la passe à l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, le groupe de Rick s'est installé dans ce qui était autrefois une propriété luxueuse, résidence estivale de quelque milliardaire en mal de verdure, ou d'une quelconque star du showbiz.  
La villa spacieuse et richement meublée s'est transformée en petit château-fort, le vaste jardin est devenu un énorme potager, et les Ferrari et autres Porsche, entreposées préalablement au garage, ont laissé la place à plusieurs chevaux et à la nouvelle moto de Daryl, le dernier d'entre eux s'obstinant à conduire malgré la difficulté toujours plus grande de se procurer du carburant.  
Les survivants n'ont guère eu l'occasion d'utiliser la piscine privée, et le cours de tennis ne les a pas énormément inspirés. Par contre, le terrain de basket a été immédiatement adopté.

Aujourd'hui, l'équipe de Carl, Michonne et Judith affronte celle de Tyreese, Sasha et Tara.  
Le fils ainé de l'ex shérif a poussé quasiment à vue d'œil au fil des ans, et n'a plus grand-chose en commun avec le gamin maigrichon que les autres ont rencontré au début de la fin du monde. Il est désormais presque aussi grand que son père, et a développé une carrure impressionnante, à la fois puissante et athlétique.  
Tyreese s'empare du ballon et le passe à sa sœur, qui tente de se rapprocher du panier adverse. Carl l'intercepte alors et parvient à lui dérober la balle. Il court en dribblant jusqu'à Judith.  
« Vite, vite, la passe ! Attrape-le ! »  
Il met le ballon entre les mains de la fillette.  
« Cours, cours ! crie Michonne. Le panier ! »  
Judith, extatique et surmotivée, traverse le terrain de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes d'enfant de cinq ans, serrant la balle contre elle.  
Tyreese, Tara et Sasha font mine de tenter de l'arrêter en vain.  
« Oh non, elle va marquer ! se lamentent-ils à haute voix.  
\- Elle est trop forte pour nous ! »  
Carl rattrape sa sœur, la saisit par les hanches et la fait décoller du sol, la portant à bout de bras.  
« Le panier ! Vas-y, marque ! »  
Judith laisse tomber le ballon à travers le filet.

Les spectateurs du match – c'est-à-dire Rick, Eugene, Maggie et Carol – applaudissent, sifflent et acclament la championne, tandis que les membres de l'équipe adverse, fairplay, la félicitent pour sa performance sportive.  
Carl galope autour du terrain, sa sœur sur ses épaules, la portant en triomphe devant la foule en délire.  
« Ouiii, j'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! » pépie Judith, hilare.

_._

_Run boy run! This ride is a journey to  
Run boy run! The secret inside of you_

_.  
_

Carl court, son arme à la main.  
Les balles viennent miauler à ses oreilles, mais il ne prend pas le temps de se mettre à couvert. Les ennemis sont trop nombreux, et ils ne feront aucun prisonnier. Cesser de courir, c'est cesser de vivre, alors Carl court à travers l'ancien verger, zigzaguant entre les troncs d'arbre où les balles viennent se perdre.

Un homme surgit soudain entre les fruitiers. Son fusil, probablement à court de munitions, pend à son épaule, et il brandit une sorte de machette.  
Alors qu'il lève son arme, un trait argenté fuse, déchire l'air dans un souffle, et les bras de l'homme volent, tranchés net à la pliure du coude.  
Avant même que l'homme n'ait pu reculer ou même hurler, le sabre de Michonne s'élance à nouveau, dans une détente formidable, et la tête de l'ennemi roule au sol à peine une seconde après.  
La guerrière noire n'a pas prononcé un seul mot, et son regard n'a pas cillé. À peine a-t-elle ralenti sa course un instant, le temps de faire un pas de côté.  
Immédiatement, elle reprend son rythme, à la suite de Carl, qui ne s'est pas arrêté.  
Ils parviennent finalement à atteindre le fond du verger. D'un bond, Michonne et Carl enjambent la clôture, et, sans cesser de courir, traversent l'ancienne route en direction de la forêt, où ils espèrent pouvoir se fondre dans la végétation.

Derrière Carl, les coups de feu se font plus lointains et plus rares, signe que les dernières – dérisoires – défenses de leur villa-forteresse sont en train de tomber.  
Le son d'un fusil semi-automatique continue de tonner régulièrement par-dessus les autres. La déflagration familière d'une arme que Carl connait bien, pour avoir si souvent combattu ou chassé aux côtés de sa propriétaire.  
Là-bas, depuis le toit en terrasse de la vaste maison que ne leur appartient désormais plus, Carol tire toujours, déterminée, acharnée, sans pitié, ni pour ses adversaires, ni pour elle-même.  
Gravement blessée lors de la première vague d'assaut des pillards, elle a refusé l'aide des autres, refusé de fuir, et décidé de rester et de combattre. Décidé de gagner du temps pour ceux qui allaient vivre encore.  
Là-bas, Carol disparait dans un embrasement de bruit et de fureur, et chacun de ses coups de feu brûle les oreilles de Carl, sonnant comme un douloureux adieu. Il sait qu'elle tirera jusqu'à la dernière cartouche.

L'histoire se répète, constate-t-il amèrement.  
Tout comme ce jour où la prison fut attaquée, Carl se retrouve contraint de fuir, après avoir perdu son foyer et des membres de sa famille – il ignore pour l'instant qui, à part lui et Michonne, est parvenu à s'en sortir.  
Mais cette fois, c'est différent.  
Cette fois, il n'a pas laissé Judith derrière lui.

La fillette de six ans, trop petite pour courir aussi vite, est blottie dans les bras de son grand frère, et lui serre le cou à lui en faire mal, éperdue de sanglots, traumatisée par ce qui vient de se produire.  
Pourtant, Judith n'a pas vu, elle ne s'est pas encore rendue compte.  
Mais Carl, lui, sait déjà, car il a assisté à la scène, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Ils n'ont plus de père.  
Rick a couvert la fuite de sa famille, sauvant ainsi la vie de ses enfants. Au prix de la sienne, et de celle de Daryl, l'homme que Carl avait fini par considérer comme un second père.

Le jeune adulte, pourtant, ne ressent pas de chagrin. Pas encore. Il aura tout le temps plus tard pour pleurer.  
Pour le moment, l'unique chose qui compte est de courir. Sauver sa sœur et l'emmener loin d'ici. S'ils survivent, alors ils pourront pleurer.

Les enfants Grimes, désormais orphelins, fuient une fois de plus leur maison, et, à nouveau, ne savent pas où aller.  
Mais ils sont vivants. Mais ils sont ensemble.

_._

_Run boy run! __This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! __And disappear in the trees_

_.  
_

Carl court, à travers un vaste champ désert.  
L'air bruisse de stridulations et de bourdonnements d'insectes. Dans le ciel bleu, un éclatant soleil illumine la campagne en ce début de printemps.  
À son passage, des nuées de sauterelles et de minuscules créatures bondissent ou s'envolent.  
Il court, ouvrant son chemin dans les herbes folles de ce pré laissé à l'abandon, que personne n'a labouré depuis tant d'années.

À ses côtés, Judith sprinte également. Son corps élancé d'adolescente, ses jambes longues, minces et musclées, la propulsent à une vitesse impressionnante.  
Légère et vive comme une flèche, elle file en direction du grand arbre délimitant la fin du pré.

Au départ distant d'une bonne centaine de mètres, le vieux chêne solitaire se rapproche à toute vitesse.  
Du coin de l'œil, Carl observe sa sœur courir. Il accélère soudain et la dépasse.  
La jeune fille redouble d'efforts, donnant tout ce qu'elle a, et parvient à revenir à sa hauteur.  
L'arbre est maintenant tout près.  
Les poumons des deux coureurs sont à l'agonie, près d'exploser, et leurs foulées deviennent presque douloureuses.  
Judith s'élance dans un dernier effort, et sa paume vient frapper le tronc noueux, une seconde à peine avant que son frère ne l'atteigne.

Carl et sa sœur se laissent tomber dans l'herbe, à bout de souffle, les bras en croix. Pantelant, le visage rouge et baigné de sueur, l'ainé sourit.  
L'adolescente se redresse sur ses coudes, et repousse ses longs cheveux sombres hors de son visage.  
« Avoue… halète-t-elle. Tu m'as laissé gagner. »  
Le sourire de son grand frère s'élargit.  
«Même pas », répondit-il sans mentir.

_._

_Tomorrow is another day  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_

_.  
_

_Tic-tic-tic-tic !_  
L'étrange pointe en métal court sur la feuille, sous les regards fascinés et impatients de Carl, Tara et Glenn, venus tout exprès ce jour-là pour ce simple bout de papier.  
Assis à son bureau, le tout nouveau télégraphiste autoproclamé et autodidacte de la ville déchiffre en temps réel les signes mystérieux qui s'inscrivent, les transcrivant sur une feuille vierge.

Il est 15h30, l'heure exacte à laquelle Maggie et Glenn se sont donné leur premier rendez-vous télégraphique, chacun à un bout de la toute nouvelle ligne posée entre leur habitation et la petite ville.  
Pour le groupe formé par Carl et ses compagnons – resté soudé malgré les années – leur tout premier télégramme, retour symbolique à la civilisation, à la modernité. Et le dernier signe de leur rattachement officiel à cette première véritable ville, une simple bourgade de campagne en réalité, mais surtout la promesse d'une vie stable, sociable, _humaine_. Une vie enfin sédentaire, après des années d'errance.

« Vous allez enfin pouvoir vous envoyer des sextos », plaisante Tara, en donnant un coup de coude à l'asiatique.  
Carl n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est un sexto, mais Glenn rigole, et renvoie à Tara sa bourrade.  
Au fil des années, Glenn, Maggie et Tara sont devenus un trio d'amis inséparables. _Un triangle amoureux dont seuls deux membres couchent ensemble_, blague la lesbienne.  
Les enfants du couple Rhee-Greene la considèrent comme leur tante, et Maggie admet volontiers que Tara a en quelque sorte pris la place laissée trop tôt vacante par Beth. La dernière fille d'Hershel pleurait la perte de sa cadette, et Tara celle de son ainée, ainsi les deux sœurs orphelines se sont-elles naturellement trouvées l'une l'autre, pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

Tara a déjà mis Carl dans la confidence, aussi tous deux épient-ils la réaction de Glenn à la lecture du télégramme, car ils savent à l'avance la teneur du message. Maggie va annoncer à son mari qu'elle attend un troisième enfant.  
Tara et Carl scrutent le petit morceau de papier avec des mines de conspirateurs, le sourire déjà aux lèvres.

Le réceptionniste lui donne enfin le message, et Glenn perd soudain sa mine réjouie.  
« C'est pour toi », dit-il gravement en tendant le bout de papier à Carl.  
Celui-ci le prend entre ses doigts, lit le message – une simple ligne. Son visage se décompose.  
Il lâche le télégramme. Avant que ce dernier n'atteigne le sol, Carl a déjà couru hors de la pièce, galopé à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et commencé à sprinter dans la rue.

Il traverse la toute petite bourgade en un rien de temps, et file ensuite sur la route, droit vers les champs. D'un saut, sans ralentir, il enjambe une clôture, et poursuit sa course effrénée à travers le pré à peine fauché.  
Coupant à travers champs – plus rapide qu'en prenant la route – il parcourt la distance jusqu'à la ferme d'une traite, sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Le sang bat à ses tempes, son cœur tente de trouer sa cage thoracique, et le katana qu'il porte en bandoulière cogne son dos, mais il ne cesse pas de courir. Ses bottes mordent la terre poussiéreuse du chemin, ses jambes tricotent l'air à toute vitesse.  
Il ne réfléchit à rien. Ne pense qu'à courir. Arriver le plus vite possible. Rattraper le retard. Le temps perdu. Vite, plus vite.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant la maison, Michonne est déjà sur le pas de la porte.  
À soixante ans, elle en paraît quinze de plus. Ses cheveux désormais coupés courts sont gris, et sa silhouette est voûtée, courbée sous le poids des problèmes de dos qui s'aggravent un peu plus chaque année. Mais son visage marqué par le temps est serein, plus paisible qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Depuis un moment déjà, la féroce guerrière a pris sa retraite, et passé son sabre au fils de son ami Rick. C'est juste après la mort de l'ancien shérif qu'elle a décidé de cesser de l'utiliser, sans vouloir expliquer pourquoi.  
Même si aucun d'entre eux n'en a jamais parlé, Carl a toujours pensé que Michonne était un peu amoureuse de son père. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'est jamais totalement remise de sa mort, et vit dans un strict célibat depuis lors, se consacrant exclusivement au fils et à la fille de son défunt meilleur ami.  
Pour les enfants Grimes, la combattante au sabre a toujours été plus qu'une amie. Pour Carl, c'est une mentor, une compagnonne d'armes, une sœur ainée. Pour Judith, c'est une mère. Juste après Rick et Carl, Michonne a été celle qui s'est le plus occupée de la fille de Lori. Aussi, lorsque la toute petite Judith prononça pour la toute première fois le mot _maman_, ce fut à la samouraï noire qu'elle le destina.  
Sans avoir jamais eu besoin de dire la parole une seule fois, Car, Judith et Michonne savent, au plus profond d'eux, ce qu'ils sont.  
Une famille.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, Carl devine le sourire sur son visage, et immédiatement, sa peur fond. Il continue de courir, mais désormais, c'est une course joyeuse, impatiente.  
Sans un mot, Michonne s'écarte du pas de la porte, et Carl entre en trombe chez lui. Il galope à travers le couloir, avale les marches d'escalier quatre à quatre.  
Il ne s'arrête qu'une brève seconde, juste le temps d'aspirer une goulée d'air, avant de pousser la porte.

Sa petite sœur est allongée dans son lit. Pâle, les cheveux défaits, les traits tirés. Une expression exténuée et radieuse peinte sur le visage.  
Les vieux draps sont éparpillés au sol, tachés, à côté d'une bassine d'eau rougie. L'odeur du sang imprègne légèrement la pièce.  
Maggie et sa fille ainée, debout à côté du lit, se tournent vers Carl, les yeux écarquillés. Il prend seulement conscience à ce moment-là qu'il est ruisselant de sueur, haletant, et probablement rouge comme un steak haché. Oui, c'est sûr, il doit avoir une vraie tête de fou furieux.  
Mais la seconde d'après, tout cela s'évanouit. Il aperçoit ce que sa sœur tient entre ses bras, et soudain, plus rien d'autre n'existe.  
Avant même d'avoir vu l'enfant de Judith, avant de savoir s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille, sans connaître son nom ni même l'avoir touché, Carl sait qu'il l'aime déjà.  
Qu'il n'aimera jamais personne davantage.

Sa sœur tourne vers lui ses yeux clairs, et lui adresse un sourire malicieux.  
« Toi, tu as couru. »

_._

_Tomorrow is another day  
And when the night fades away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_

_.  
_

Le sol du jardin est recouvert d'un tapis de feuilles mortes aux couleurs chatoyantes.  
L'air est doux en ce mois d'automne, le froid de l'hiver ne s'est pas encore invité, et les rayons du soleil continuent à diffuser une agréable chaleur.  
Carl est assis sur l'une des chaises accompagnant la grande table placée sous la tonnelle, et profite d'une des dernières belles journées dehors avant de rentrer les meubles de jardin jusqu'au printemps.  
D'un œil attendri et amusé, il observe le manège de sa nièce qui s'amuse à quelques pas de lui.  
La petite fille joue à constituer un tas de feuilles, elle les ramasse par poignées juste sous le peuplier, et cavale sur ses petites jambes pour aller ensuite les déposer sur la pile de l'autre côté de la cour.  
Carl ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'elle perd systématiquement la moitié des feuilles en chemin.  
De retour sous l'arbre, sa nièce s'accroupit, et reste quelques secondes à farfouiller parmi le tapis végétal mordoré. Elle en retire une feuille et fonce soudain jusqu'à Carl.  
« Tiens, c'est pour toi ! annonce-t-elle gaiement.  
\- Merci, c'est très joli.  
\- C'est pour mettre dans ton livre ! précise la petite.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Tu mets dans le livre, et tu refermes, et tu l'écrabouilles et elle devient toute plate, et comme ça après tu peux la garder, proclame-t-elle.  
\- Qui t'a montré ça ? questionne son oncle, amusé.  
\- C'est Tara ! »

Immédiatement, la fillette repart en courant, piétinant joyeusement les feuilles sous ses petites bottes – faites sur mesure, en suède incroyablement souple et douce, provenant d'un cerf chassé par Carl, et confectionnées par lui, avec le manteau assorti, son cadeau pour ses quatre ans.  
Lorsqu'elle estime que le tas de feuilles mortes est assez gros à son goût, la petite y saute à pieds joints et éparpille tout son contenu.

Une fois de plus, Carl se dit qu'elle ressemble à sa mère.  
Tous ceux qui ont connu Judith, et plus particulièrement ceux qui ont vu grandir la fille de Rick et Lori, ne cessent de le répéter. Et Carl, Glenn et Maggie, qui ont connue Lori de son vivant, notent également la ressemblance frappante de la petite avec sa grand-mère.  
Plus le temps passe, et plus l'enfant de Judith emprunte ses traits, et ceux de Lori. Pour Carl, c'est une sensation étrange, après avoir élevé sa petite sœur, voilà que l'histoire se répète avec sa nièce. À croire que tous les enfants Grimes sont voués à grandir sans leur mère.  
Il est difficile pour lui de se détacher de l'impression qu'il regarde grandir Judith à nouveau, à plus de trente ans d'intervalle. Difficile pour lui d'arrêter de penser au fait que sa sœur lui manque.

Aujourd'hui, à l'approche de ses cinquante ans, il se sent vieux, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Pas comme quelqu'un qui voit la mort se rapprocher, mais comme quelqu'un qui regarde derrière lui et y voit une vie bien remplie.

Dans sa chambre, à l'étage de leur maison, son sabre est suspendu à la patère de la porte. Hors d'atteinte de la petite fille. À sa place.  
Carl ne sort jamais du périmètre de leur jardin clôturé sans son arme. Il sait que ce n'est plus nécessaire désormais, qu'il porte son katana seulement _pour la parade_, comme disent ses amis en plaisantant. Mais il ne cessera jamais de l'arborer. Pour se souvenir.  
À peine quelques mois plus tôt, Carl a enterré Michonne. _Sa_ Michonne. La plus grande amie qu'il ait jamais eue.  
La formidable guerrière s'est éteinte tranquillement, à près de soixante-dix ans, un âge incroyablement vieux pour un survivant. Elle aussi, au terme d'une vie bien remplie. Remplie au-delà de ses espérances.

Alors que Carl se perd dans ses pensées à la fois heureuse et mélancoliques, sa nièce continue de jouer avec les feuilles.  
« Est-ce qu'elles vont toutes tomber ? questionne-t-elle.  
\- Oui, répond son oncle distraitement.  
\- Et après c'est l'hiver ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et après elles repoussent toutes ?  
\- Oui, toutes.  
\- C'est dans combien de temps ?  
\- Dans plusieurs mois.  
\- C'est long ! C'est trop long ! s'exclame la petite, frustrée.  
\- C'est comme ça », répond Carl, philosophe.

Daryl avait surnommé Judith « petite dure à cuire » à sa naissance. Perpétuant cette tradition, les amis de Carl ont donné à sa nièce le sobriquet de « petite impatiente ». Un surnom mérité.  
Non seulement le bébé a décidé de naitre plus tôt que prévu, mais il s'est transformé en une fillette débordante de curiosité, pleine d'énergie, et incroyablement pressée de grandir. La nièce de Carl – ou plutôt sa fille adoptive, en réalité – veut déjà tout voir, tout faire, tout connaître. Ses yeux perpétuellement écarquillés veulent avaler le monde entier, et sa bouche ne s'ouvre que pour poser des questions. Des questions parfois étonnantes, et auxquelles il est ardu de répondre.  
Pourquoi le ciel est-il alternativement bleu, gris, blanc ou rougeoyant au crépuscule ? Si l'air est invisible, comment sait-on qu'il existe ? Pourquoi l'hiver après l'automne, et le printemps après l'hiver ? Est-ce que les animaux se donnent des noms entre eux, et est-ce que les arbres ont des papas et des mamans ? Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment tomber amoureux pour toute la vie ?  
À cette dernière question, Carl sait quoi répondre.  
Il a aimé cette petite fille dès sa première seconde de vie, et l'aimera jusqu'à sa mort.

À nouveau, la fillette a reformé le tas de feuilles, en un monticule épais qui lui arrive presque à la poitrine. Elle recule, prenant son élan, et s'élance, cavale en hurlant jusqu'à l'amas de feuilles qu'elle fait exploser, en projetant dans tous les sens, donnant des coups de pied dedans pour mieux les éparpiller. Elle passe et repasse à toute vitesse dans le tapis de feuilles, le disséminant aux quatre vents sous le battement de ses pieds bottés.

La petite pousse des cris de joie, ravie.  
Et elle court, court, court.


End file.
